1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for inserting into broadcast programming advertising content targeted to specific viewers. More specifically, the invention relates to identifying viewer characteristics and inserting into broadcast programming advertising content corresponding to the viewer characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing national and local network broadcast systems, advertisement insertion is controlled by cue tones. A cue-tone is an audible signal that is placed into the television program stream, typically by the content provider such as a studio to identify to local broadcasters when to insert an advertisement. Cue-tones are placed at specific points in programming streams to indicate where advertisements may be inserted—typically at the beginning and ending of shows, and at the 10, 12, 15, and 30 minute marks of a program. Cue tones also indicate the duration of the advertising break. For example, cue-tones may dictate insertion of a 15, 30, 45, 60, 90, or 120 second segment. Content providers use cue-tone generators to insert the tones into the broadcast prior to forwarding broadcast content to local broadcasters. Local broadcast operators employ cue-tone based advertising insertion systems to detect the cue-tones and insert the desired advertising. The cue tones occur a number of seconds before the advertising is to actually be inserted, allowing the automated insertion systems time to cut-over and play advertising content that is applicable to the local broadcaster's broadcast region.
Generally, existing advertising insertion systems operated by broadcast programmers are located at a centralized distribution point that sometimes is referred to as a headend. The broadcaster is limited to inserting generic advertisements that will be presented to all viewers receiving content “downstream” from this centralized distribution point. These centralized advertising insertion systems provide the ability to target viewers based on “upstream” characteristics such as the broadcast source (for example, the broadcast network) or the specific program into which the advertising content is to be inserted. For example, existing advertisement insertion systems may insert an advertisement for a program from the same provider, or advertisements specially directed at persons in the “target audience” of the program presently airing.
Applicants have recognized, however, that existing centralized insertion systems lack the capability to target viewers and viewer groups within the broadcast area. Indeed, due to the centralized nature of existing advertisement insertion systems, the systems are limited in their capability to target viewers based upon “downstream” characteristics such as, for example, the characteristics of the viewers themselves. Indeed, the capability to provide advertising geared toward individual viewer characteristics would be particularly valuable for broadcast providers such as direct to home satellite (DTH) providers whose service area typically includes a large geographic and broad demographic region. For example, it would be a great improvement in the art to match advertisements to a particular viewer based upon the viewer's age, location, viewing habits, etc. Such a system would be beneficial to viewers, broadcasters, and advertisers alike.